


Shower Revelation

by 9fn432



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9fn432/pseuds/9fn432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the HP-Emofest 2011 Xmas Mini Prompt Fest. The original prompt was: Charlie/Harry. Discovery. COMPLETE</p><p>Disclaimer: JK Rowling created and owns Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley. They do look awfully good together, though, don't they? So I borrowed them and took them for a bit of a spin. I make no profit from this little spiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This was my third fic, written for the 2011 Christmas Mini Prompt Fest. Big thanks to Maureen and Sessahhh for beta-ing, and my pre-readers Liz, Melissa and Megs.
> 
> The original prompt was Charlie/Harry. Discovery.

The impromptu game of four-a-side Quidditch in the garden had started innocently enough. Everyone was ready to blow off some steam after the sombre hearings and funerals that followed the final battle at Hogwarts. In an effort to rid themselves of the stress of recent weeks, the game quickly turned competitive. Ginny and Harry played Seekers, Fleur and Hermione played Keepers and Ron and Bill played Chasers against George and Charlie.

Everyone was stunned, however, when Ginny beat Harry to the Snitch less than twenty minutes into the game.

Bill pulled his broom alongside Harry and gave him a pat on the back. "Harry's just out of practice."

"Rematch then!" Ron insisted, not ready for the fun to be over just yet.

Ginny flew across to Harry, delight at beating her boyfriend warring with concern for his inattention. "You ok, Harry?"

Harry fought to suppress a grimace as she brushed her lips over his cheek. "Fine, it's probably like Bill said, I'm out of practice, I guess," he said, eagerly accepting the excuse Bill had provided. "Come on, let's try again."

The Snitch was released a second time, and Harry vowed silently to concentrate. Flying was such a release from the cares and worries that had weighed him down recently. His body thrilled at being able to defy gravity on his broom.

Soon, however, the breeze was no longer enough to counter the hot summer sun beating down on them all. Harry's sweat soaked hair was dripping into his eyes, and his shirt clung uncomfortably to his back, so he was relieved when Charlie called a time-out.

Charlie and Bill descended quickly to the ground and divested themselves of their shirts. Harry's mouth went dry at the sight of the two elder Weasley brothers' shirtless, broad shoulders and defined chests. Trying to pull off his own shirt in mid-air in an effort to hide his discomfort, Harry almost crashed his broom into the ground.

"Easy there, Harry," George laughed. "Don't want to lose our seeker before we've had a chance to redeem ourselves."

Harry flushed bright red and dropped his shirt on the ground next to Charlie's. He took off quickly, flying high to try and hide his embarrassment from his friends.

The game was restarted after all the boys had removed their shirts, the girls torn with frustration at having to keep theirs on, and appreciation of their significant others' physiques. Fleur even let out a wolf-whistle that sounded most at odds with her usual manner, much to the amusement to everyone else.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was walking carefully up the stairs to the bathroom, having failed to beat Ginny to the Snitch again. He tried to look casual and failed miserably. He was hot, sweaty and uncomfortably aroused, his trousers so tight that he feared they would split open at any moment. Ginny had correctly assumed the reason for his discomfort, and had offered to "help" him, but her assumption about the cause could not be further from the truth. She had noticed his recent withdrawal despite their renewed relationship, and had been alternating between desperately clinging to him and giving him the silent treatment, the latter being preferable to Harry.

He finally reached the bathroom and quickly divested himself of his clothing, stepping under the hot spray of the shower. The water pounded his muscles, helping to relieve the ache from spending too long on a broom while aroused.

He lathered up his body, conscious that there was a line of Weasleys waiting to use the bathroom after their game. His right hand drifted down his torso as images of Bill and Charlie's toned bodies invaded his mind. Leaning his forehead against the cool tile, the internal battle raged. He had resumed his relationship with Ginny after the battle because everyone had expected him to, but his heart wasn't in it anymore. The war had changed him irrevocably, peeling back the layers of his personality and exposing what had been hidden underneath. Hermione had voiced her suspicions subtly, when she had questioned Harry about his obsession with Malfoy in sixth year. Harry had brushed it off, focusing on his belief that Malfoy was "up to something".

Now, Harry could no longer deny it. He was gay, or at the very least, bisexual. But he could string Ginny on no longer; he had to break up with her, and soon.

That resolution firmly in his mind, he resumed his shower, washing himself automatically. Another memory of the game assaulted his mind. Charlie's broad shoulders had glistened with perspiration in the sun, soft red brown curls lightly dusting his defined chest, dusky pink nipples standing out on freckled skin. With that one memory, Harry's erection returned with full force, standing out proudly from it's nest of black curls. Giving in to the urge, Harry applied more soap to his right hand and reached down to grasp his shaft, groaning as his slick palm caressed the hot skin. His left hand crept lower to cup his balls, and he rolled them gently in his fingers, before grasping his sac and tugging downward lightly.

Harry realised that he didn't have long, someone else would want to use the shower soon, so he started a smooth, steady rhythm over his cock, adding a twist of the wrist over the head after every few strokes. He trailed his left hand back up his stomach, scraping his nails lightly until he reached a nipple. Pinching the hardened nub, he let out a soft moan as a spark of pleasure shot from his nipple straight to his cock.

He allowed his mind to replay images of Charlie shirtless on his broom, skin glowing in the sun, muscles rippling smoothly as he flew. Harry's arousal spiked and he bit his lip, holding his breath as he felt his balls draw up and crowd the base of his cock. He wanted to draw it out, but knowing his time was limited, he reached behind with his left hand and dragged a soapy finger between his cheeks, passing over his entrance, before he plunged a finger inside.

His orgasm hit with the force of a hippogriff, and he could not hold back the startled cry as his release pulsed from his cock in white hot spurts, decorating the shower wall. He groaned softly as he stroked himself through his orgasm, trying to extend his pleasure as long as possible.

A muffled whimper alerted him to the presence of another, and before he had time to cover himself or be embarrassed, he saw Charlie leaning against the bathroom door, trousers around his knees, cock in hand, cum spurting forth as he found his own release.

Completely astonished and at a loss for words, Harry did the only thing his lust-addled brain could come up with. He stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and still covered in soap suds, and pressed his body against Charlie's. His hand curled around the taller man's neck, pulling his head down for a forceful kiss. Charlie plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth, even as his body continued to convulse with the last tremors of his orgasm.

Finally separating for breath, Charlie leaned his forehead against Harry's. "Fuck!" he swore softly. Harry nodded in agreement. They both stood, panting, coming down from their mutual highs, their breathing and the water running the only sounds in the room.

A soft knock on the door startled them both. "Harry, are you almost done?" Ginny's gentle voice dragged Harry violently back to reality.

"I'll be out soon," he choked out, locking horrified green eyes with Charlie's bright blue ones. He struggled to disentangle himself from Charlie, slipping on the wet floor and almost falling, had it not been for strong, rough hands hauling him upright.

"Are you alright Harry? Can I come in?"

"No!" he exclaimed, grabbing his wand and silently casting a locking charm on the door for good measure. "Just... dropped the soap," the excuse sounding pathetic even to his own ears.

"Ok," Ginny said reluctantly. "Don't be too long." The sound of footsteps descending the stairs made Harry sag with relief, until he realised Charlie was still gripping his arms, thumbs moving in soothing circles on his skin.

It took some effort to tamp down the renewed surge of arousal at Charlie's touch. This time he disengaged himself successfully, feeling a pull of regret at the loss of contact, but the reality of what had just happened helped him to keep some distance.

"I have to finish showering," he said, breaking eye contact with Charlie. "Then I think I need to have a talk with Ginny."

"Are you going to tell her what happened?" Charlie asked with some trepidation.

Harry sighed. "No, at least, not yet." He ran his still soapy hand through his hair. "I think it's obvious though that she and I shouldn't be together." He stepped back into the shower, turning his back on the other man.

"I don't think I can go back down without getting caught. Is it alright if I wait in here? You can say I was upstairs, and took next turn."

"Sure, just make sure you leave the shower off for a few minutes, ok?" Harry shrugged, and quickly finished rinsing the suds and semen off his body. He turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel. Hurriedly getting dressed, he ran his fingers through his still wet hair and put on his glasses. "I'll um, maybe talk to you later?"

Charlie gave Harry a commiserating look. "Yeah, we'll talk later. For what it's worth, I'm sorry...I just, you were watching me, and I was watching you, and..." he trailed off, unsure how to finish what he was saying.

Harry felt his face flush when he realised his ogling during the game had not gone unnoticed. "Later." He lifted the locking spell and moved to open the door, only to have Charlie tug him into another swift, scorching kiss.

"Sorry, I couldn't let you go without doing that again," Charlie breathed when the kiss ended. "Later," he echoed Harry's last word and let him go.

Harry gathered his things and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. He raised his fingers to his lips, leaning back against the door. They were swollen and red, there would be no doubt to anyone who saw him that moment what he had been up to.

A startled gasp made him look up. "Harry! _Who_ was in there with you?" Hermione demanded.

His stomach flipped and he broke out in a cold sweat. He knew he had to break up with Ginny, but he had hoped to have a little time to get his thoughts in order. Getting caught was not something he had anticipated. He decided that honesty was the best policy with his best friend who could see right through a lie. He steeled himself and stated baldly "Charlie."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "And what, pray tell, were you both doing in the bathroom? Together?"

"I...I don't know." And Harry really didn't know what to call what had just happened. But he decided at that moment it was something he wanted to explore, and he knew he wasn't free to do so until he ended things with Ginny.

"How can you _not_ know?" she hissed. "You were in there with him, weren't you?"

Harry sighed. "I know, but I don't know what to call it. I'm sorry, Hermione. I need to work this out on my own."

Horrified comprehension dawned on her face. "You cheated on Ginny!" The accusation felt like a hammer-blow. "With _Charlie_? Her _brother_?"

He said nothing, knowing that anything he might say would sound feeble. Tears pricked at his eyes as he felt the weight of her judgement.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed. "You never do anything the easy way, do you?"

He let out a harsh chuckle. "The past seventeen years haven't been easy, 'Mione. Why should that change now?"

She pursed her lips, torn between conflicting desires to chastise him and comfort him. "What are you going to do? You can't stay with Ginny. You can't keep this from her."

Harry tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. "I know. I just need a little time. To think." He looked pleadingly at his friend. "Can you give me that? Just a few hours. I'll sort it out, I promise."

"I can give you some time. But Harry, if you don't tell her today, I will. You're my best friend, but she's almost family to me now. I won't stand by and do nothing."

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said, grateful for the brief reprieve. "I will tell her."

She gave him one last searching look, nodded once, and left Harry standing outside the bathroom. He sagged back against the door, panic bubbling in his chest. What had he done?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Harry descended the staircase slowly, trying scenario after scenario in his mind, discarding each one. His face was still flushed, his lips still swollen, and it was taking some effort to will away his arousal as the burn left behind by Charlie's stubble kept reminding him of the best kiss of his life.

Ron passed him on the way, making his way to the bathroom. "Charlie's in there," Harry murmured, "but he should be done soon." He tried not to flinch under Ron's confused gaze.

"Weird. Charlie usually takes ages!"

Harry shrugged, and kept walking down the stairs, stomach churning. If Ron was that observant, he knew nothing would get past Ginny's eagle eye. Realising the talk he needed to have with her had the potential to turn nasty, he turned around quickly, racing back up the stairs to Ron's room, two steps at a time.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, as Harry raced past him. Not pausing to give an answer, Harry ran into the bedroom, closing the door quickly behind him. He rifled through his things, gathering his invisibility cloak, a change of clothes and some money. Ron entered the room just after he had shrunk the larger items and stuffed everything in his pocket. "Harry, you look kind of freaked out. What's going on?"

Harry's eyes flicked here and there, avoiding Ron's concerned gaze. "I..." The sound of the bathroom door opening and Charlie's heavy steps on the stairs was a lifeline to his ears. "Charlie's done. You'd better grab the bathroom before one of the girls ties it up for hours." He brushed past Ron and left the bedroom.

Ginny looked up when Harry stepped into the kitchen, taking in his dishevelled appearance. Her eyes hardened when she saw the flushed face, swollen lips. "Harry?" she ground out, flicking her gaze to Hermione for a moment. His heart sank. There was no way she would make this easy.

"Gin, can I talk to you? Outside?"

She nodded curtly and pushed her hair away from the table, the loud scraping sound making George, Bill and Fleur look up from their butterbeers. It was impossible not to notice the tension between the two. Ginny spun on her heel, walking out into the garden ahead of Harry, who followed with a great sense of trepidation.

He barely had a chance to close the door before she spun around again, her palm striking his cheek with a loud crack. "You kissed someone, didn't you?" she hissed. "Who was it, Hermione? I _knew_ something happened when you were hunting horcruxes! Ron said he believed you eventually, but I never did!" Her voice rose, becoming shrill as the accusations spilled forth.

Harry stood in stunned silence, never having anticipated the bitterness that brewed beneath Ginny's normally gentle demeanour. He knew she had fire and spirit, but this rage was unexpected. "Ginny," he tried to interject, as hateful words continued to spew forth. "Ginny!" he grabbed her hands, trying to get her attention.

"Don't you _touch_ me!" she shouted, wrenching away from him. A moment later she stood, glaring, pointing her wand at him.

"Ginny, please. I never kissed Hermione," Harry pleaded, keeping his voice low and trying to calm her.

"You think I'm going to believe you?" she screamed, sparks spitting out of the tip of her wand. "You look like you've just been snogged within an inch of your life! Who else would you have kissed? Everyone else was downstairs!"

"Ginny! Put down your wand." Charlie's deep voice commanded.

Ginny's eyes were sparkling with tears and anger, but her cheeks were dry. "Stay out of this Charlie, this is none of your business," she spat.

Charlie moved himself in front of Ginny, angling his body to protect Harry. "Lower your wand," he repeated slowly, raising his own. He quickly deflected the stinging hex she sent his way.

"He kissed Hermione! He betrayed me with his best friend's girlfriend! Your _brother's_ girlfriend!" She tried to fling another hex, which was deflected again by Charlie. Harry didn't know what to do; he didn't want to raise his wand against Ginny.

"Gin, I didn't kiss Hermione."

Bill, Fleur and George came spilling out of the kitchen, Hermione not far behind.

"Is that true, Harry?" Bill asked, his voice full of disappointment. "Did you kiss Hermione?"

Hermione's outraged "no, he did _not_!" followed swiftly. "Bill, Fleur, George, we need to go back inside. This is between them." She shepherded them back into the house.

The fact that she did not include Charlie and he remained outside did not go by unnoticed. " _Charlie_?" Ginny shrieked. She fired off two quick hexes, the one aimed for Harry meeting it's mark. Charlie disarmed Ginny, and cast a quick _incarcerous_. He hated restraining his little sister, but things were getting out of hand. "No! Let me _go_!" He jabbed his wand and cast a _silencio_ for good measure.

Harry rubbed his arm where the harsh stinging hex had hit. "Charlie, is that really necessary?" he asked feebly.

"When she gets like this, yes. You need to sort this out. Do you want me to stay or do you want some privacy?"

He scratched his head awkwardly. "Privacy, I guess." Ginny was squirming, testing her bonds, her mouth still moving even though the silencing charm still held. "Can you release her?"

Charlie looked at Harry doubtfully. "I don't think it's a good idea, Harry."

Harry walked over to Ginny, relieving her of her wand. "How about now?" He stepped back.

"Only if you're sure. I'd feel better if I stayed." Charlie eyed Ginny uncertainly. "Ginny, if I release you will you try and hurt Harry?" He released the silencing charm.

"You haven't left me much opportunity, have you? First you take my boyfriend, then he takes my wand!" she spat, continuing to struggle.

"Release her Charlie, please. It's not her fault. I did this."

Charlie sighed. "No, it's not her fault. And it's not just yours either, Harry, I'm as much to blame," he said sadly. "You've got five minutes. I won't be far. If you try and hurt him, Ginny," he warned, releasing her without another word, the threat clear in his voice.

Ginny hissed at Charlie's retreating back, then turned on Harry. "So what, you're gay now?"

He looked her in the eye. "I don't know, Gin. But I do know that I need to find out, and I can't do that when I'm with you."

"Like I would ever let you _touch_ me again! I can't believe... my own _brother_!" she wailed, the reality of what had happened setting in. "Go, you _bastard_! Just go!" Ginny was sobbing forcefully now. "I _loved_ you Harry. We were supposed to be together always."

He reached for her, overwhelmed with guilt and regret. "I'm sorry, Gin. I never..."

" _Go_!" she shrieked, slapping his hand away.

Harry took one last look at the girl who had given him her heart. "I'm so sorry," he choked out, before he dropped her wand on the ground, turned, and disapparated.

Grimmauld Place was suitably dark and quiet when Harry stepped into the front hallway. He walked as silently as he could, not wanting to wake Walburga's portrait, and sat on the bottom step of the staircase, unsure of where to go. Would any of the Weasleys talk to him again?

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione found Harry still sitting on the bottom step, his head in his hands, an hour later. "Harry?" She shook his shoulder gently.

Startled, Harry looked up, his face drawn, eyes red. "'Mione," he whispered, his throat feeling raw. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sat down on the step next to Harry, putting an arm around him. "Just because you made a mistake, doesn't mean I'm not here for you."

"Some mistake," he sniffed, and wiped his nose on his sleeve before scrubbing his face harshly with his hands. "Thanks, 'Mione," not knowing what else to say. They sat in silence for a few moments. "What happened after I left?"

She sighed. "It wasn't pretty. Do you really want the details?"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose not really. Will any of them talk to me now?"

"Molly, Arthur and Percy don't know yet. Molly and Arthur aren't due back from their weekend away til tomorrow, and Percy is married to his job." Harry nodded. "Bill is disappointed, I think he expected more of both you and Charlie, but he had a go at Ginny for hexing you too, so he'll come round soon enough. Fleur will follow his lead."

"What about George, and Ron?"

Hermione grimaced. "George just went quiet, pretty much like he did after Fred died. He's barely been holding it together, and I think he just doesn't know how to deal with any sort of conflict." A shaft of pain sliced through Harry's heart at the thought of causing George pain so soon after losing his twin. "Ron, well, you know Ron. He's pretty angry with you now, but I'll talk him round."

"Thanks, 'Mione, but I don't know if even you can fix things this time," he said, defeated. "I screwed things up pretty effectively. How long can you stay?"

"Not long, Ron doesn't know I've gone. But I had to make sure you were alright. Are you? Alright?"

Harry's lips twisted in a wry grin. "I'll manage."

They sat in silence for a while. "So, I was right?"

He shrugged. "About me being gay? I don't know. I know I'm not exclusively straight," he hedged. "It was easy to go back to Gin after the war. Familiar. But it didn't feel quite... right, if you get my drift."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "I suspected as much. Your obsession with Malfoy was..."

"'Mione, he was _up_ to something!" Harry interrupted. "You'd better get back to Ron, it wouldn't do for him to be mad at both of us."

She stood, wringing her hands. "Are you sure, Harry? I can try and come back tomorrow... what will you do? Who will look after you?"

"I took down Voldemort, Hermione, I think I can manage to look after myself. Besides, I can always call Kreacher if I need to."

It was a testament to Hermione's concern for Harry that she did not frown at the mention of a house-elf. "Owl me if you need me? Please?" Harry's face fell, he hadn't had the heart to buy another owl after losing Hedwig. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Harry."

"It's ok, I should probably get new owl soon, what with staying here alone. I doubt I'll be welcome back at the Burrow."

Hermione brightened at the prospect of Harry taking such a step, her expression quickly sobering at the mention of the Weasley home. When he stood up, she pulled him into a hug. "It'll be ok, Harry. You'll work it out."

He hugged her back, relishing the comfort. "Thanks. You'd better go. Ron will throw a fit, he probably knows you're with me by now."

"Bye, Harry. Look after yourself." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left him standing at the bottom of the staircase, closing the door quietly on her way out.

Harry contemplated going to the kitchen to see what food was available, but he wasn't really hungry. Instead he ascended the stairs, making his way to Sirius' room, not comfortable returning to the room he had shared with Ron. The silence in the house was more oppressive after Hermione's departure, and the comfort and escape of sleep beckoned.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sunlight streamed through the open curtains, assaulting Harry's closed eyes. A deep voice penetrated the shroud of sleep, dragging him unwillingly to consciousness. "Harry?"

He groaned, turning away from the light and burrowing under the covers.

"Harry?" the voice repeated, and a hand shook his arm gently. The voice was warm and comforting and felt safe, so Harry shifted closer to the sound, encountering a warm body sitting on the edge of the bed. "Wake up," the voice said, a little louder. Halfway between sleep and wakefulness, Harry just curled his body around the person sitting on the bed, protesting with a whimper and wrapping his arms around them when they tried to move away. He burrowed into the warmth that was the body, a low chuckle finally waking him fully.

Harry woke to find his head in someone's lap. A very warm lap. Charlie's lap. And Charlie was... _pleased_... to have Harry's head there it seemed. Somehow Harry had ended up sideways on the bed, arms wrapped around Charlie's waist, nose pressed into his crotch. Harry stretched carefully, making sure not to dislodge himself from that delightful position. He yawned. And then he sniffed. _Oh Merlin!_ That scent! Nothing he had ever smelled before was as arousing as this. He breathed out, slowly, feeling something twitch against his face. Charlie's fingers were suddenly in his hair, gripping, tugging, and a moan reverberated through his chest.

"Good morning, Harry," Charlie laughed huskily. "I, ah, think maybe you should get up?"

Reality hit Harry like a bucket of cold water. _Charlie! Ginny's brother! Oh Merlin!_ He scrambled away quickly and pulled the covers up to his chin. "What are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

Charlie straightened his posture, steeling himself at Harry's sudden change of demeanour. "Hermione asked me to come and check on you. And, well, I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Why didn't Hermione come? Where is she? What time is it?" The questions rattled out of Harry's mouth at a rapid pace.

"Slow down, Harry. Hermione decided she had better stay with Ron, at least til he's calmed down a little. He pitched a right fit when he found out she came to see you. And it's one o'clock in the afternoon."

Harry sagged back against the pillows. He had been asleep for nearly nineteen hours! "Is she alright? I didn't want her caught up in this, it's all my fault." Self-recrimination caused him to fold in on himself and he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, picking at the blanket on the bed.

Charlie sighed. "Hermione's fine, you know she can stand up to anything Ron dishes out."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "How about Ginny?" he asked quietly.

"She's..." Charlie pursed his lips. "She's angry. As is to be expected. But Mum and Dad gave her a right telling off for hexing you. Even though Bill already did."

Heart sinking, Harry looked up. "Your parents, how did they take it?"

"Mum is... disappointed. Dad is pretty philosophical about the whole thing. Probably dealing with my coming out helped him."

"Hm," Harry replied, noncommittally.

Charlie tentatively reached out a hand to Harry, dropping it on the bed a few inches away. "Are you sorry? Do you wish it hadn't happened?" He tried to keep a brave face, but the fear of rejection was visible in his eyes.

Harry sighed. "I don't know," he replied honestly. Charlie's face fell. "Wait, let me explain." He waited until Charlie nodded for him to continue. "I suppose I'm not sorry it happened, I'm just sorry it happened the way it did. Does that make sense?"

The relief was palpable when Charlie nodded. "Yes, it makes sense."

"Everything was so confused after Voldemort died. Everyone was happy he was dead, the war was over. And everyone expected everything to go back to normal." Harry paused and stared out of the window for a moment. "I suppose going back to Ginny just felt logical at the time. We were all grieving; for Fred, Remus, Tonks... so many people died. It's no excuse, but I found comfort in the familiarity, you know?"

"I know," Charlie responded quietly.

"Hermione picked up that I wasn't completely... straight... in sixth year. But I didn't think anything of it. I don't know if I'm gay, or bi, but I'm quite sure now that I'm definitely not straight. I just wish I'd figured it out before I got back with Gin." The mention of her name caused his stomach to flip. "I suppose I'm expecting too much if I ask if she'll ever forgive me?"

Charlie offered him a wry grin. "You know Ginny, she's got a temper to match her hair. I'd love to tell you she'll get over it quickly, but she's been kind of obsessed with you since she was ten. She's been planning your wedding for years."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I didn't think it would be that easy."

"So... how do you feel about what happened, you know, before it all went to hell?"

"Huh?" Harry looked confused for a moment before comprehension dawned. "Oh, you mean in the bathroom."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded.

"Well, while the circumstances were not exactly... ideal... I think it was," he blushed, "it was pretty amazing," he finished.

Charlie breathed out a gusty sigh of relief. "I thought so too."

Harry looked at Charlie's hand for a moment, still resting inches from his on the bed. Making a decision, he reached out and laced his fingers with Charlie's, offering a tentative smile which Charlie returned in the form of a blinding grin.

"Do you... do you want to see where this goes?" Charlie asked, still a little uncertain. "I understand if this is just discovery for you," he sighed, shoulders drooping again until he felt Harry tug his hand, pulling him closer.

"Charlie," Harry moved closer to the other man. "Yes, I suppose it is _discovery_ but there's no one I'd rather _discover_ myself more with than with you," he said slyly. He angled his head, leaning towards Charlie, only moving in when he registered the imperceptible nod of acceptance. Charlie's lips were warm, soft and dry. Harry brushed their mouths together, warm puffs of air mingled as they each took shaky breaths. He tentatively licked Charlie's bottom lip and was rewarded with a groan. He pulled back, locking green eyes with bright blue. It felt like a missing puzzle piece slotted into place in his soul. "This may be _discovery_ , but it's not just that. I've watched you, for a while. I know you've seen it."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I noticed," he gave a breathless chuckle. "I don't know what's going to happen though. The rest of the family aren't going to take this well."

Harry shuffled his body, pressing closer to Charlie and wrapping an arm around him. "I know. But we'll work it out. That is, if you want to try?"

A slow smile spread across Charlie's face. "Yes. Yes, I want to try. With you."

**~Fin~**


End file.
